


Let's be Moirails!

by GavvyJones



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fantrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavvyJones/pseuds/GavvyJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young troll plans on asking another to be her Moirail. <br/>She didn't plan for something else, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be Moirails!

Svanis smiled at a picture of her and Xylias. They were known as two very good, albeit bitch-tacular, friends. Svanis wanted to establish their relationship as more than the traditional 'friends', though. She wanted to be moirails. And today was the day she would confess how she felt to her fuchsia-blooded comrade.  
She stepped out oh her hive, to go to a market and buy a small gift for Xylias. She had a large purse filled with money. Many trolls would be nervous to be carrying around so much coin, in plain sight even. But Svanis was not. She was a fighter, and her golden and brass knuckles had taken down every troll that attempted to steal from her thus far.  
Svanis shoved her way along, making any lowblood she saw collapse onto the ground from her impact.  
Zenoya eyed her from a distance, scowling at the violet-blood's hemoloyality. It was sickening to her. She grabbed her spear to check if it was sharp. She recaptchlouged it, then began to stalk Svanis. What she had in mind was basically a suicide attempt, but Zenoya figured it was worth it if it meant taking that bitch down.  
Svanis kept walking along, trying to find something that would catch her attention. She saw a pair of shell earrings with four small gold-covered beads coming out from the bottom. An olive-blood was eyeing the same jewelry. Once the olive blood had it in her hands, Svanis slapped her. "Give those to me." She commanded.  
"B-but miss I want to buy them for my matesprit...please..." Zenoya looked up and realised it was Cheyos, her matesprit.  
"Sure, I'll let you buy them for your matesprit."  
"Really? Thank you so much!"  
"I don't really see much point though since I'll just kill you and take them afterwards."  
That made Zenoya's blood boil, but she knew Cheyos had enough sense to just give them up.  
"Here, take them." Cheyos shoved it in Svanis's hands and fled.  
"What a lowblood prick, am I right?" Svanis laughed as she bought the earrings from the shop-keeper.  
She turned to walk back to her hive, to wrap the gift.  
Zenoya kept a safe distance and kept following her. She saw Svanis enter her hive, and Zenoya began trying to think of a way to get in and make her move.  
She looked around to see the upstairs balcony door open, and a tree that could be used to find her way inside. She began climbing until she found herself on the balcony. She walked inside, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She could hear Svanis wrapping the earrings up downstairs. She carefully walked down the stairs, took out her spear, and held her breath. She brought the spear up to stab Svanis in the back, right through the heart. Svanis stood up, though, and it went through her stomach.  
Svanis let out a scream of pain, turned around and kicked Zenoya over. The spear got pulled out in the process. Svanis kicked Zenoya hard in the face, and her nose broke. Then she punched Zenoya in the ribs, causing some to break.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing? " Svanis stared into Zenoya's eyes.  
"Don't you realize how wrong you are beating up people the way you do? It's like you do it just for fun." Zenoya coughed softly.  
"Well it is fun, so maybe you should realize your place and just scram." Svanis spit on Zenoya's face. "You peasant whore."  
Zenoya became enraged, and pulled out a rope. She whipped it as Svanis, slapping her right on the neck.  
Svanis tripped upon Zenoya's legs, collapsing into a heap upon the floor.  
Zenoya took the opportunity to get up, and stand over Svanis.  
"oh shit..." Svanis prayed that she would live.  
Zenoya wrapped the rope around her neck, pulling it tightly. Svanis struggled for release, but she could not escape. Once she became limp, Zenoya truly realized what she had done.  
She had killed a highblood. Not any highblood. The heiress's best friend.  
She had to find a way to cover this up.  
Suddenly an idea struck Zenoya. She began to tie the rope into a noose, and placed it upon Svanis's neck. She tied Svanis from the ceiling, and placed a chair near her. She took out a wet towel and cleaned up the blood from where she had been stabbed. She covered the wound with Svanis's belt.  
Zenoya grabbed the bag with the earrings in it, and fled away from the scene.

Xylias was walking towards Svanis's hive, a dress in hand. She had gotten it from the Empress's clothing catalog to give to Svanis. She knew Svanis would just adore it.  
She knocked on the door, but no one responded. She just welcomed herself in. To see Svanis tied up, a noose around her neck. She began weeping, and she dropped the dress on the ground.  
"No, no. this can;t be. This can't be happening." Vibrant fuchsia droplets cascaded onto the floor and Xylias tried to comprehend what had happened.  
Once Xylias managed to stop crying, she saw a notebook next to the chair.   
It had two words written on the first page written beautifully in cursive, with a violet tear stained background.  
"I'm sorry."


End file.
